Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is a Wii video game and the final installment in the insanely popular Metroid Prime series which started near the beginning of the GameCube's life with the release of Metroid Prime. As the previous games in the series, it is commonly considered a first person adventure game by Nintendo rather than a first person shooter. Seeing that it was made for the Wii, the control scheme was re-invented, and uses the Wii remote to a great extent, most notably to aim your gun. The nunchuck also plays a rather large role - Its analog stick not only allows you to move Samus Aran around but you are now able to push your hand forward to solve certain puzzles and use your grappling beam more so than in previous games. Gameplay As aforementioned the game takes full use of the Wii's capabilities. Rather than to stop and aim your gun as you had to do in previous games, you're now able to move while aiming thanks to the Wii's motion sensing remote. This allows the player to easily aim and shoot at your opponents. While the actual ability to grapple is in no way new, it's been greatly updated in Corruption. Now, rather than just grappling onto a certain spot and swinging over to another ledge, you can now grab onto objects, pull shields away from your enemies, solve puzzles and more. Plot The game takes place right after the events that took place in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The game's protagonist Samus Aran is called in to inspect a malfunctioning computer. Conclusively the Galactic Federation assume that the Space Pirates are behind this, at which point their enemy army attacks them. Along with Samus, other friendly bounty hunters are also there, who end up helping each other out throughout the game. Bounty Hunters thumb|left|90 px|Samus Aran *'Samus Aran ' - Samus is the main protagonist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and is a bounty hunter who wears a full-body Power Suit with many advanced technologies built into it, including an arm cannon, a grapple beam and the ability to morph into a ball. *'Rundas' - Rundas is a bounty hunter that was shown in the demo. Samus was cornered by 4 Space pirate ships, and trapped, when Rundas came and froze all the ships and destroyed them. After that with the fight with Ridley, you get saved by Rundas right before you fall down a pit. It's expected that the bounty hunter will team up with Samus later in the game. *'Gandrayda' - A new mysterious character newly introduced to the Metroid Series. She appears as a glowing purple female who's age is unknown, seeing that she is apparently un-scanable. Apparently she's a bounty hunter for sport, and seriously enjoys it. *'Ghor' - Ghor is a Wotan VII liberation war, and only 6% of his real body parts remain. He seems to be mostly a robot, and he also seems to be able to change parts, as he's been seen in an enormous suit. Bumper Stickers Metroid video games usually don't have too many cameo appearances. However, this game features many more than the generally absence of cameos. Though to find the bumper stickers, you'll have to have the following game in your Wii console's memory... *Wii Sports *Wii Play *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Super Paper Mario *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves *Mario Party 8 *Excite Truck *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Screenshots Image:MP3.JPG Image:MP3_2.jpg Image:MP3_3.jpg Image:MP3_4.jpg Image:MP3_5.jpg Image:MP3_6.jpg Image:MP3_7.jpg Image:MP3_8.jpg Category: Wii Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Games Revealed in 2006 Category: Metroid Games Category: Games Featured in Space